Wake Me Up
by Issbura
Summary: When her friends set her up on a semi blind date, the last thing Hermione expected was a woman that could wake up her sleeping heart, and her sleeping body. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

_The first chapters of this story are based on a story I once read online. I don't own that story and obviously I don't own the Harry Potter characters._

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 1**

"I can't Gin!" The brunette said to her pleading friend. "I can't tonight. I still have tons of work and I need to wake up early in the morning."

The redhead dropped to the couch and sighted in exasperation. It had been a long time since they had seen each other due to the long hours they both had to work and ever since her break up with his brother and Ginny's engagement to Harry, the brunette had been avoiding going out and spending time together, choosing to stay in and work endless hours. She understood Hermiones reticence to go out with them knowing that most times Ronald ended going with them but she missed Hermione and tonight Ginny had decided this had to stop and she was determined to get the other witch out of the house.

"C'mon, Hermione, tomorrow's Sunday! I know for a fact you don't have to work on Sundays" pressed the younger witch "Besides, all you do lately is work and we never see you anymore."

Hermione brushed a hand through her chocolate locks. She missed Ginny and Harry too and they had been the best of friends trying to give their supports. She was happy for them, for the happiness they'd found together but still she couldn't help feeling a little bit jealous of what they had. She had known almost from the beginning that things wouldn't work out with Ron and she still hadn't found someone who could make her feel that way. Maybe hiding at home wasn't the best way to find that someone but she was scared to face what she had found out about herself. Ginny's pacing got her attention as she concentrated on her once more.

"Do it as a favor to me. Fleur just came from France and I don't want her to feel like a third wheel with me and Harry." said Ginny pleadingly.

"Fleur?" the older witch said trying to place the name but not coming up with anything.

"You remember her right? She was here for the triwizard tournament. She's Harry's friend." Said the redhead noncommittally, walking to her friend's kitchen as if it was her own and munching on one of the cookies ever present in Hermione's kitchen.

"We're gonna have a big get together on Sunday afternoon with everyone, kinda like an engagement party and since Harry hasn't seen Fleur in a long time we wanted to spend some time with her today."

Hermione looked at her a little suspiciously and before Ginny could get a hand on another cookie she cast a quick spell over them without making a single sign. Pulling her hand away at the light shock she received, Ginny's eyes moved up to glare at the other woman.

"So why do you want me there if Harry wants a little time with Fleur?" said the brunette returning to the previous subject without missing a beat.

But in that instant a loud pop came from the front door and they both turned to look at a flushed Harry as he took his coat. Ginny rushed up to him and placed a kiss on his lips, lingering a little longer that Hermione was comfortable with.

"Thank Merlin, you're here!" said Ginny as she dragged him into the living room "You explain it to her."

With this Ginny let herself fall to the couch once more as she sighted in feigned exhaustion. Harry look at her girlfriend and then at his friend not sure what he was supposed to do before getting a glare from the redhead and remembering what Ginny was doing in Hermione's house in the first place.

"C'mon, Hermione. Think of it as a blind date and it'll only be a short while."

Ginny stood up and smacked Harry on the back of the head, seeing the look that Hermione was already directing her way at that suggestion. He flinched and glared at his girlfriend and before any words could come out from his mouth Hermione was already shaking her head and moving to her bedroom.

"Oh no! No way! I'm not going on a blind date! Do you remember what happened the last time you set me up?"

Ginny followed after her glaring at his fiancé who glared back but tried to stay away. Meanwhile Hermione was talking nonsense and whipping her wand away trying to arrange the papers that were scatter all over her desk.

"Hermione, listen to me!"

"You always try to do this Ginevra how many times have I told you I'm not interested and I'm too busy to get involved with anyone I'm perfectly ok and I need to concentrate on my career if I want to-"

"Shut up and just listen!!!" said the redhead as she took out her wand "_Silentio_"

Hermione's voice was cut off instantly and she stood there shocked at her friend for casting a spell on her. Ginny waited almost expecting the brunette to hex her, but she didn't and she relaxed.

"Can you please hear me out?" she asked the brunette, undoing the spell after the other's nod.

"Good, now…listen. This is not a blind date, it's just you doing me a favor so Fleur doesn't feel uncomfortable and who knows, maybe you'll make a new friend." Ginny sighted.

"Look, I know this is asking a lot, but I think she could use a friend. Harry says she's been different these last few years, I don't know…" she added getting lost in her thought of the French woman for a few second. She hadn't been acting like herself or at least as the self Ginny knew and Harry had thought the same. They didn't know what had happened but the spark in her eyes was gone, that fierceness that had been there the previous times wasn't there and they were both worried.

Hermione hesitated, debating with herself and not sure if she should trust Ginny after so many tries. She'd been looking forward to a long bath reading her newest book and just relaxing but if she was honest with herself, she was a little intrigued. She had met the French witch briefly but she didn't remember her that well and while Harry had become friends with her, Hermione hadn't known about it.

"All right, I'll go," she sighted and laughed as Ginny did a happy dance and ran back to Harry to give him the news, as she added loudly "But if there's any indication, any whatsoever that this is a blind date I'm out!!!"

She walked back to the living room and sat on the couch, watching as Harry pouted and Ginny gave him a kiss for hitting him earlier.

"You're such a baby." They all laughed at this, Harry throwing one of the cushions her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione looked at the clock; they had decided to meet at _Saesa, _a new restaurant that had recently opened in Diagon Alley. She still had more than an hour to get ready and she decided to take a bath, enjoying the comforts of her home while trying not to think of the upcoming evening. She hadn't had much time to relax lately, especially because she had been working overtime to try and keep her mind of the solitary life she had been leading for the last few years. She sank into the water with a sigh of relief and closed her eyes with a smile on her lips.

"Bloody Hell!" Hermione stood up from the tub splashing water all over as she tried to stop herself from falling.

She had fallen asleep and was running late and now her head was hurting for hitting it against the wall. She finally managed to pull herself out of the bathroom and finding her wand she dried everything quickly so she could start getting ready. She ran to her room, choosing an emerald green dress that was elegant but still casual enough. She got into it hurriedly and put on her heels, hating having to get dressed up. Finally she looked in the mirror to see that her hair had chosen today to be the most rebellious. A quick potion here, a small spell there and she was finally ready and with a pop the room was finally still and quiet.

"Hey, Hermione. I was starting to get worried." Harry was standing by the restaurants door probably making sure she would not stand them up. "Ginny and Fleur are already inside."

"Great" she said, trying to fake a smile but it came more as a grimace as her head throbbed.

"You ok?" The young man asked worriedly as he moved to her and held her arm.

"Yeah, let's go" the sooner they could get over with this the better.

"Look Fleur don't think of this as a blind date, it's just a chance to meet a good friend of mine and maybe make a new one yourself." said the redhead trying to convince the blonde that this was not a big deal.

Fleur frowned a bit and brushed her hair gracefully out of her face. "You know I'm not interested in making friends, especially when I'm leaving again soon"

"Yeah, well maybe it's time to change that," Ginny said before taking a sip of her wine.

Fleur kept her calm exterior but inside she was having a mental breakdown. Breathe. Be cool. Keep it casual. You can do this and if it's not working you can always leave. After everything, after all that had happened she hadn't been the same and she knew it. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared, scared of having people she could care about and that's why she had kept mostly to herself the last few years.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as Harry walked towards them, a woman following. She felt her heart stop at the sight, her blood draining from her face. She didn't know what she'd been expecting but it sure as hell wasn't this. The Hermione she remembered wasn't anything like the gorgeous woman that was approaching their table. She stiffened unconsciously and the icy façade she had been perfecting throughout the years was back in place as Harry and Hermione reached the table.

Unknown to the blonde Hermione's thought were going much in the same direction as her own and she glared at Ginny, knowing that she had been stupid to trust her friend. Why had she confided in her that she liked woman in the first place she would never know.

They all fell silent for an uncomfortable second before Harry had moved to introduce them. "Hermione, this is my very good friend Fleur Delacour. I don't know if you remember her from the Triwizard tournament" he paused looking between them and then at his fiancé for reassurance. "Fleur, this is my best friend Hermione Granger."

"Nice to meet you again," Hermione said politely, extending her hand. The confident tone caught Fleur attention, but she also noticed the slight shaking in the brunette's hand and looked up to note the dark circles under beautiful chocolate brown eyes and her frosty demeanor melt just a little knowing the other woman was just as nervous over the situation.

"My pleasure," Fleur said as she accepted the offered hand with her own and a shock ran through both of them.

After a few minutes of small talk and trying to decide what to order one of the elves came around.

"Are you ready to order." said the small elf.

"Yes" said Hermione and Ginny. "No" said Fleur and Harry at the same time making all of them laugh while the elf rolled her eyes.

* * *

Fleur lay in Harry and Ginny's guestroom as she thought about dinner. It had been and awkward evening since most of it had been spent by Harry and Ginny trying to convince them that it wasn't a date and themselves trying to convince well…themselves. That had failed miserable due to the nervous and self-conscious glances she and Hermione had traded throughout dinner. Nevertheless, they had managed to have some interesting conversation even when they had different viewpoint in almost every subject and it had been funny how Ginny and Harry had tried to keep up.

"So you're from France." Hermione had commented trying to start a conversation as the food arrived.

"Yes" Fleur answered briefly.

"Is it really different? The wizarding community there and here?"

Fleur had stared at the brunette for a moment, expecting to see some kind of rivalry that had always been present between both countries. She hoped this was not going to be a judgmental conversation, which she had had constantly in the past. But Hermione had looked at her with honest interest and a real desire to understand where she came from and her culture, surprising her a little, but then she remember Harry's description of the woman "She was always interested in learning stuff on every subject"

Harry had opened his mouth to intervene not sure if Hermione was trying to provoke the other witch, which she had done on previous occasions as a payback for setting her up and knowing this was a sore subject for the blonde. However, he was stopped by Ginny, noting that the other two women hadn't broken eyes contact.

Fleur took a bite of her food and waited for a second as she considered the question. "No" she said calmly. "I think the magical community is quite the same. Of course there are some differences and customs we have that you don't and I suppose that goes both ways but I don't think it's something mayor to fight over, I'll never understand how people can hold a grudge against someone just because of where they were born or the language they speak."

Hermione had listened to the carefully chosen words, figuring there were some unspoken words that were the cause of Fleur's icy exterior.

"Thank you" Hermione had whispered, glad that the other had shared with her something that was obviously not easy to talk to.

Fleur chuckled remembering the sigh Harry had let out. He and Ginny had probably gotten more than they had expected from this set-up. It had been an all right evening despite the awkwardness and she almost wished that Hermione would be present at tomorrow's gathering. Then she shook her head. I've done enough socializing. I'm too tired to pursue anything, even if I wanted to… even if it was mutual…

She fell asleep with this thoughts following into her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wake Me Up**

Chapter 3

The banging on the door interrupted her wonderful sleep. Hermione rubbed her eyes, noticing the clock read eight-fourteen. Now who in the hell had to come at this time of the morning on a Sunday. It was the first Sunday she hadn't waked up at seven to go to St. Mungo's to check on her patients and she considered not answering the door. Then she heard her name called and figured she better got up before someone blew up her door.

"Gods, hold on!" she yanked the door open, then shut it again realizing who was on the other side.

Fleur blinked and her eyebrow rose at the unexpected picture Hermione had presented. Harry had said the woman was up early and she cursed him under her breath. Well she was here already and had awoken the other woman so she raised a hand to knock more softly when the door opened again.

Hermione groaned inwardly, cursing her mother for teaching her good manners. She couldn't leave the blonde just standing there. Moving aside she gestured the other to come in as she tried to make her hair look even a little bit…less like a nest.

"Sorry, I…" Feur muttered, a little unsure. It was evident that Hermione had been sleeping and that she hadn't been expecting a guest.

Various sounds came from the kitchen and after a few second Hermione came out with a cup of coffee.

"Want a cup?" she asked the blue eyed woman who was looking curiously around the spotless apartment.

"Thank you." She said, a cup filled with the dark liquid already floating her way.

"Sorry I closed the door on you." Hermione said as a blush rushed to her cheeks and she looked down at her feet.

Fleur pretended to look around the space trying to hide the smile that wanted to creep onto her face at the image Hermione made. "Ginny told me to come get you; she said you were going to come with me pick up some food for the engagement thing. Harry was supposed to warn you I was coming."

Hermione brushed a hand through her hair, making it messier than it already was before blowing out a breath. "Well I didn't know I was supposed to do that. Besides I'm not going to the party…or whatever that is. This is the first Sunday I've had free in a long time, and I got a lot to do."

"Well can you tell her that yourself so she doesn't kill me when I come back without you?"

The brunette looked into perfect blue eyes and asked with a groan. "Are you serious?"

Fleur nodded. "I bet you have been at the end of her temper more than I have when things don't go her way."

Chocolate eyes widened. "You really are serious."

"Of course I am. So if you could just contact her send an owl or a patronus or something, I'll let you get back to bed… or whatever else you were going to do."

They had probably had more conversation between them in ten minutes than they'd managed in the four hours they'd been together the previous evening.

Hermione chuckled. "You mean to tell me that the French witch is afraid of her friend's girlfriend?"

Fleur moved towards the brunette, fire blazing from her eyes. "Don't even go there?"

Hermione took a step backwards unconsciously looking for her wand. Her knees hit the sofa and she sat down while Fleur still tried to close the distance between them until she towered over the brunette.

"Well, I didn't…"

"I am French, do you have something against that?" she said forcefully.

Now Hermione stood up and poked a finger into the other woman. "Of course I don't! I didn't mean it that way. I was just trying to tease you a little."

Their eyes locked and Fleur noticed the most wonderful chocolate eyes she had ever seen before removing Hermione's finger from her chest and stepping back.

"I'll tell Ginevra you can't make it. Sorry for the inconvenience." And with that the blonde disappeared on the spot.

"What just happened?"

* * *

"I told you - she was exhausted. I woke her up!" Fleur said trying to explain to the red headed woman. "SOMEONE," glaring in Harry's direction, "didn't let her know I was coming."

Harry shrugged. "I tried. It's not my fault if Pig can't deliver a proper letter."

Fleur snorted. "I'm beginning to have my doubts as to whether or not that wasn't your intention from the beginning."

Ginny and Harry exchanged glances and Harry chuckled nervously. "I um… I think I heard someone at the door. Got to go."

"He's really something" said Ginny, shaking her head with a fond look on her face.

Fleur frowned but after a few seconds a smile came to her lips and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

It was around 4 o'clock when everyone had finally arrived. The Weasley brothers helped moving tables outside while Fleur chatted with Luna and Neville under the shade of a tree. Mrs. Weasley called them all to dinner and a cheer went up from the entire clan as a multitude of dishes floated to the table. It wasn't until they were seated around the long table that Fleur noticed the brunette and almost choked in surprise. What was she doing here?

Ginny spoke as if Fleur had asked her question aloud. "Hermione apologized earlier for sending you away like she did and for her lack of manners and asked if she was still welcomed. She apparated a bit ago and was helping me with the last preparations."

Fleur's brow furrowed.

"She's such a good girl" intervened Mrs. Weasley "but lately she always seems…hmm… I'm not sure. Lonely maybe. I tell you, that child is missing something in her life."

Fleur chose not to comment, concentrating instead on eating the delicious food that had been provided. But her eyes became thoughtful, and Ginny noticed more than once that the blue eyes strayed towards the far end of the table where Hermione sat, and smiled to herself.

As the evenging moved on, the energy level waned and everyone found themselves in scattered little groups talking about whatever came to mind. Mrs. Weasley stood up and when all eyes tracked to her silence fell.

"I'd never thought I'd have to wait this long for one of my children to marry." She said giving a light glare to all the boys. "and I want to say to Harry and Ginny that I'm happy for you both and that even though now it'll be official I have always considered Harry a part of our family"

Harry kissed Ginny on the cheek as she tried to hide the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

Fleur looked away from Molly noting that Hermione had moved a little apart from the festivities with one of the redheads. She assumed it was Ronald, having heard from Ginny his brother had been previously involved with the brunette. He was talking to her while the young witch tried to look anywhere but him. Chocolate eyes found hers for a second and she noticed an odd look come across the brunette's face but shrugged it off.

A while later Harry pulled the blond aside talking softly, but gesturing wildly. Fleur tired to argue, shaking her blond head emphatically, but it was clear that she wouldn't refuse the man's request. Slowly making her way around the yard, she stopped and spoke to everyone until she reached Hermione.

"Um… Harry asked me to accompany you home when you're ready, so just let me know."

"It's ok, I can just apparate home." Hermione offered, feeling as uncomfortable as Fleur felt.

Fleur shook her head. "Nope. It's not safe for you to do so since you've been drinking a little." She gave a small smile.

Hermione returned the expression, appreciating the effort the blond was making. "That's ok, then."

It didn't take long to reach Hermione's place since she lived close to Harry and Ginny anyway.

"Um…Thanks for walking me home." Hermione said softly, finally breaking the silence.

"You're welcome" Fleur replied.

"I um… I'm sorry for this morning," the brunette started. "I don't know what it is but I know this is a sore subject for you…"

"No, it wasn't your fault. Is just that… Look, let's just forget about it, all right?"

Hermione nodded. "Thanks"


	4. Chapter 4

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 4**

The banging on the door interrupted her wonderful sleep. Hermione rubbed her eyes, noticing the clock read six-forty seven. Now who in the hell had to come at this time of the morning on a Monday. She had to be at work around eight, she could still sleep for fifteen minutes. She groaned and considered putting an undisturbable spell on the door. Then she heard her name called and figured she better got up before someone blew up her door.

"What!" she yanked the door open, then shut it again realizing who was on the other side.

Resting her head against the door she groaned. "Not again."

Fleur blinked and her eyebrow rose at the unexpected picture Hermione had presented. Harry had said the woman was up at six-thirty to get ready for work and she cursed him under her breath. Well she was here already and had awoken the other woman so she raised a hand to knock more softly when the door opened again.

"Come in." said the brunette pointing her wand towards the kitchen. The sound of the coffee pot could be heard as she dropped to the couch.

"Sorry, I…" Feur muttered, a little unsure. It was evident that Hermione had been sleeping and that once again she hadn't been expecting a guest.

Two cups came floating towards them, one almost crashing against Fleur chest before she was able to grab it and take a quick sip of the warm liquid.

"Thank you." She said brushing a hand through her golden locks.

"What is it this time?" Hermione said not apologizing this time around. She was sure a headache would star anytime now and she tilted her head backward closing her eyes.

Fleur's cerulean gaze move around the space finally landing on the younger witch. She was wearing a white satin robe that didn't quite cover her and her hair was a mess, making her look adorable and sexy. SEXY? Where did that thought came from? "Ginny asked me to come return this to you. You left it there yesterday and she said you'd need it today. Harry said you woke up at six-thirty."

Hermione blew out a breath before looking at the other woman who was holding her notes and lab coat. She had decided to go to work in the morning yesterday, since Fleur had already woken her, and had gone directly to Ginny's after that. "Thank you."

"You really are an early bird, aren't you?" said Hermione.

"Well since I was coming to London, I decided it wouldn't hurt to do some business."

Chocolate orbs locked with blue. Hermione becoming a little intrigued. "What do you work on?"

Fleur took a sip of her coffee almost moaning in pleasure. "I work for the Ministry. Magical Relations."

Chocolate eyes widened. " Really? You don't seem like a person interested in that kind of things."

"Of course I am. Um… don't you have somewhere to be?" The clock on the wall was already pointing to seven.

"Fuck!" Hermione rushed to the bathroom leaving Fleur standing there a little stunned before disappearing with a pop.

* * *

"Hello Mr. Abbott. How are you feeling today?" Hermione entered the white room as she scribbled some formulas and directions. She looked up from her papers and gave a genuine smile to and old man whose face looked Yellow and swollen.

"I'm feeling good, dear. They said my face already turned yellow." He said trying to open his eye but unable to move his swollen eyelids.

Hermione cast some quick spells on the man before making a few more annotations. "Yes it did. I think you'll be able to leave this afternoon."

She said her goodbye to the man and started to do rounds, taking her time with one patient before going to the other. She loved the work she was doing here because it was always changing and even though she didn't like to see anyone hurt, intellectually this was a challenging job. After her time at Hogwarts and all they had gone through she hadn't been sure what path she should follow. She had considered working on the Ministry of Magic and they had offered her the chance, but her heart wasn't really in it. When they had offered her a job interview at St. Mungo's she had jumped at the opportunity and here she was.

"Hey, watch it!" she said as and explosion almost burned the tips of her heir as she walked by some of the cubicles.

A dusty looking young man apologized. "Excuse us Miss Granger, we haven't been able to figure out the source of intoxication."

"It's ok, Adrian. Just be careful next time." She said, softly dismissing him.

* * *

After five hours of continuous work she was almost sleepwalking. The lack of sleep on the last few days was starting to catch up on her and she felt tired and grumpy. She entered her office, looking around at the piles of papers covering her desk and even the floor. It was a mess, unlike her apartment, the bookcase on one side was filled to the brim which had resulted in more piles of books on the floor. She would have to do an expandable charm on that one; she just hadn't had time in the last few months which had been chaotic.

She slowly made her way around the piles to reach her chair and sitting down she let out a breath and closed her eyes.

"Miss Granger… MISS GRANGER!" Hermione jumped in her seat at the sound. If she wasn't mistaken it was her boss. Great, she didn't need her boss finding her almost asleep or walking inside her messy office.

"I'm sorry, Millie. I was just working on some paperwork." The brunette said, receiving a dubious look from her boss.

Millicent stared at the young witch for a minute, noting her tired posture and dark circles under her eyes. "Why don't you go home and take the rest of the week?"

"What?" came Hermione's incredulous retort. "But there's still so much to do, so many patients I haven't seen today, there's a mass muggle mind erasing that needs to be done this afternoon and I need to be-"

Knowing what was coming, the older woman interrupted. "Hermione we have five hundred people working at St. Mungo's in every department. Don't you think your colleagues and subordinates can take care of things while you're away?"

"I have total confidence in them but-"

Seeing the 'no nonsense' look the other sent her way made Hermione give up with a sigh, knowing she couldn't win that argument. Besides she could take this time off to finally get some sleep and catch up on her writing and maybe study some new books she had acquired a while back. A flash of blue eyes shot through her mind… _or maybe_… _no, what am I thinking_. She shook herself out of her thoughts and gazed around the room noticing its state once more. Maybe she could take some time to sort the mess and do that expandable charm she had been thinking about earlier.

"Alright then let me arrange all this mess before I go" she said, as her wand was pulled out of her robes.

She was stopped by a firm hand taking her by the arm. "Oh no you're not!"

Hermione tried to keep from stumbling as Millicent dragged her out of her office and tried to avoid the astonished looks of her colleagues as the older woman continued to walk all the way to the exit. The older woman released her grip and left her standing just outside the building. Walking inside she turned to the young witch once more while she took out her wand, pointing with it at the door that now separated them.

"Now then, you will not put a foot on this building for a week, you hear me?" the woman had a serious look on her face but behind those piercing eyes there was a hint of a smile which finally made its way to her lip.

Hermione brushed her hand through her dark locks and smiled tilting her head to one side. "I can be a little obsessive sometimes, can't I?"

"Now go have fun." with this she turned on her heels and left.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. The story will take a bit for me to update since I have a lot going on right now but know that I will do it as soon as I can. _

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 5**

The day was cold and rainy and the blonde woman tightened her hold one the dark umbrella as a strong wind rushed through the streets. Still she didn't pick up the pace. There was nowhere she had to be and she still was trying to decide what to invest her time on. She had thought being here would be the perfect time to arrange business meetings and discuss some of the projects the International Bureau of Magical Relations had been planning on executing. But Basil, her coworker and friend had contacted her from France earlier in the day letting her know that everything was under control. So now she found herself walking aimlessly around London with an amount of free time she didn't know how to deal with.

A building on the corner caught her eye. It was old Victorian style construction of small proportions; books of all kinds were displayed neatly on the windows which also framed a cozy and warm interior. It seemed to go unnoticed by the passing pedestrians and she supposed it was magically enchanted. She directed her steps in that direction noticing as she got to the door that the city sounds had been muted and replace by a calm atmosphere.

"Good evening, Miss" A gentle voice came as she entered.

Her cerulean eyes moved over the room finally making their way to the old man behind the wooden counter and she smiled softly in greeting. "Good evening."

The man retuned her smile. "Feel free to ask if you need any help."

She watched the man turn to his paperwork, living her free to look around undisturbed. She took in the room once more and smiled to herself. It was wonderful. Books, both new and old, covered every wall; two armchairs stood on one corner, under the soft glow of a lamp; and in the middle of the room stood a small table holding parchment and ink and surrounded by four well used, wooden chairs. Her fingertips brushed over the tomes as she read the titles, stopping once in a while to take one out and study it in detail; finally she settled on one and made herself comfortable on one of the armchairs.

She didn't know how long had passed when the sound of the door penetrated her concentration but she didn't bother to look up until she heard her.

"Good evening Mr. Parker. How are you doing?" said the gentle voice of Hermione as she greeted warmly.

"Oh! Miss Granger. It's a pleasure to see you, we have missed you around here the last few months." He moved from behind the counter to welcome her in. "And how many times have I told you to call me Norman?"

"As many as I've told you to call me Hermione." The brunette answered making the old man grumble stubbornly. "Do you have anything for me? I'm still interested in those titles we talked about a few-"

The brunette's words were cut off as her eyes met those of the blonde woman sitting in the corner. Both remained mute and still for a second as they stared into each other's eyes before finally, Fleur pulled out of the trance and stood up. Even then Hermione remained there, as if she was glued to the floor as she watched the blonde get near.

"Hello, Miss Granger." The smooth voice broke the silence.

Regaining her composure, the chocolate haired woman finally found her voice. "What are you doing here?" the words were out of her mouth before she could stop herself and a little more forcefully that she had intended.

"Well it's a free country, a free world, no?" Fleur said her tone filled with amusement.

Hermione face turned crimson and she looked away from piercing blue eyes. "I… Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I was just… I didn't expect anyone to know this place."

"I was just passing by, found it by accident."

"I thought you had some business meetings to attend to."

The blonde brushed her hair behind her ear. "It was canceled." She stated simply.

The old man cleared his throat, announcing his presence, making Hermione turn to him apologetically. "Oh I'm sorry Mr. Parker-"

"Do you girl know each other?" he asked looking between both.

"Yes, she's a… Fleur's an acquaintance." she managed to say.

Norman looked between the women once more before deciding he wasn't needed. "Well, I'll be at my desk if you need something. Feel free to look around. It's a pleasure to see you again Miss Granger."

There was a tense silence, neither knowing what to say, or if they should say anything else. The leather bound book the French woman was holding caught Hermione's attention. It was one of her favorites but she chose not to comment. She didn't want to waste her time with small conversation. She had come here with a purpose and that was to find a good book or two and spend the afternoon on the cozy shop reading. Alone. Undisturbed.

The older woman broke the silence once more. "Didn't you have to work today?"

"Well…I was kinda banished from the hospital." Hermione's thoughts went to her boss and a smile came to her lips. She always tried to take care of her.

"My boss thinks I'm overworking and order me to go home and rest for a week. I just love my job and I don't like leaving my patients. I like to be there if anything happens-" the brunette took a breath and looked up. "Sorry, I'm blabbering. I tend to do that sometimes."

A blonde eyebrow shot up as Fleur considered the brunette. _She's cute… Get your mind out of the gutter Fleur! _Considering the woman more carefully, she noticed once more the dark circles under her eyes probably from lack of sleep and felt a little guilty for waking her on those two occasions. Well it had not been completely her fault. If Harry and Ginny hadn't set her up, going to the brunette's apartment wouldn't have crossed her mind.

"Anyway, I'm going to find something, if you'll excuse me." She remained there one more second as if waiting for a response that didn't come, before moving over to the nearest bookcase.

Fleur watch her walk away before lowering herself to sit once more on the comfortable armchair. She opened the book and started to reed where she had left off. However she couldn't stop herself from glancing up. The brunette was considering every book carefully and you could see the love she felt for the objects. She caressed the spines gently and took some of them out, studying them much like Fleur had done a while before. This brought a smile to her lips. She didn't remember Hermione all that well from Hogwarts, but this was not that girl anymore. She was pure woman. Her hair had a slight wave to it and her skin was fair, her body had developed fully and her stance was confident yet relaxed. _She's gorgeous._

The brunette finally looked up, her eyes finding the intense blue gaze of Fleur Delacour, framed by elegant spectacles, which was now considering her body with a serious expression. Her breath caught on her chest and she quickly moved away taking one of the books with her and sitting at the table, so she could make use of the parchment and ink resting there and avoid the other woman's gaze.

* * *

Harry sat in his living room brushing his hand over the red locks belonging to the head resting on his lap. Ginny sighted in pleasure before turning around and to look up at his boyfriend. She couldn't believe they were getting married in a month and she felt happier than she had ever been. A frown crossed her mind as Hermione entered her thoughts.

"What are you thinking, love?" his hands continued to caress her soft locks.

"Hermione." She declared thoughtfully.

It had been two years since her friend had ended her relationship with his brother. After this, Hermione had concentrated purely on work, declining most of Ginny's invitations and secluding herself in her apartment. The red head had tried to drag her out of her self-imposed isolation and had managed to do so on few occasions. At first she had concluded that Hermione missed his brother and she had set her up on a few blind dates with some of her male friends and acquaintances. But seeing no progress whatsoever she had finally sat the other woman down a few months ago and asked what was wrong. She had been a little surprised at hearing of Hermione's interest in women but it had given her a new focus.

"Do you think we're doing the right thing by pushing her and Fleur together?" inquired the red head as he looked into his eyes.

He gave Ginny an affectionate look for worrying so much about their friend. "Look love, I think Hermione needs to accept herself. I don't know if Fleur is the right person for her but I do know both need someone in their lives. Let's not push the issue anymore and see how it all works out."

"I just want her to have what we have." She sighted, raising her hand to brush back his dark hair.

There was a soft sound and they both turned to the door as Fleur started to take off her coat. She finally managed to do so before a smile resting on her lips the whole time. She hadn't expected to see Hermione today but it had come as a nice surprise. She hadn't been thrilled at first, their previous meeting not being the most enjoyable but they had spent the evening there, on that little shop. She would look up to find the brunette staring her way and the same could be said for her. Hermione would blush and look down, letting Fleur see another side of the woman, a gentle and vulnerable side.

"Hello" Fleur walked to past them without looking their way, a smile still gracing her lip.

Before Harry or Ginny could say anything she had reached the guestroom and disappeared from view, leaving the pair a little startled. The redhead glanced at Harry before staring at the guestroom door that was now closed, they stayed silent for a second before Ginny's eyes returned to her boyfriend, who was now smiling.

"Maybe that answers your question." His tone had a hint of amusement.

* * *

Hermione lay in bed, her mind not being able to shut down as she recalled the events of the afternoon. She smiled at the memory Fleur presented, with her spectacles on. It had been a surprise finding the blonde woman that afternoon and more surprising even finding her on that very shop. Very few people knew of the small library and it had been a revelation to find that the woman was interested in a place like that. It had both surprised her and intrigued her. She had thought Fleur wouldn't be the kind of person interested in that sort of thing, but she had been clearly mistaken. Not only hadn't she imagine they could have something in common but the blonde woman had even been interested in some of her favorite books.

A soft wind blew through the window and she shivered, pulling the sheets tighter.

Her cheeks turned crimson as she remembered the few glances she had directed at the blonde during the evening. She was a stunning woman with deep blue eyes and beautiful golden hair, her body was lean and with soft gentle curves and her lips… her lips were a light pink, soft and so very kissable. _Don't go there, Hermione! _Her heart raced in her chest as she instructed her mind to shut up. A part of her was scared, the part that had never been with a woman, the part that prevented her from acknowledging what she already knew about herself. But another part of her wanted to pursue this, to find what could happen if she let herself acknowledge the truth.

"That's not going to happen." she whispered t herself. Even if she pursue this, even if it was mutual… Fleur was leaving in a few days.

However, her mind and body had other ideas. Her dreams plagued by images of the blonde, of her piercing blue eyes and her soft lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 6**

The banging on the door interrupted her heated dreams. She opened her eyes, her breathing shallow. It had been a long time since she had felt this kind of attraction not only did it scare her but it excited her. She looked at the clock as she tried to control her racing heart. Ten – thirty four. At least she was getting some sleep on her time of and the person who had disturbed her today had the decency to come at a reasonable hour. However that didn't mean she wasn't annoyed. They had interrupted a wonderful dream.

She walked through her apartment as she put on her silky robe, thoughts of the previous dream floating in her head. After spending the afternoon with the blonde, thought of her intense cerulean eyes plagued her mind. Well they hadn't spent the afternoon together per se, but the glances they have shared had left her feeling… Intrigued? Excited? Hot?

On the other side of the door Fleur questioned her decision to come today and was starting to doubt it. It's not like the brunette had been very welcoming the previous times she had come or even yesterday afternoon at the shop but something had dragged her out of bed early this morning an she had done nothing more than think about the woman. It was completely… infuriating!

"This was a terrible idea." The blonde muttered to herself.

She turned around with every intention of leaving but the door chose this instant to open and there stood Hermione, clad only in that silky, white robe, hair messy and puffy eyes. She looked _delicious_ her mind provided. Her feet were bare, her legs looked smooth and her thighs looked so very soft. A clearing of a throat interrupted her thoughts and she realized she had been staring.

"Um… Good morning." The blond bit her lips as her face turned a little crimson but her eyes remained locked on those of the brunette.

Chocolate eyes were instantly locked on those lips and a flash of her dream crossed her mind. How would it feel like to kiss those lips now, to wrap her arms around the blonde's waist and… _What are you thinking?! You don't even know this woman!_

"Can I come in or do you want to stand here a little longer?" The blonde said, her confidence back.

"Oh! Of course, come in." Hermione moved aside letting the other enter her apartment.

She closed the door as she went to the kitchen to enjoy her morning ritual. Coffee was one of her addictions, much more than tea. No that she didn't enjoy having tea in the afternoon but she needed coffee to start the day even when it was almost eleven am.

"So what are you doing here?" it was not a rude question, only curious.

Fleur sat opposite from Hermione on the small but tidy living room as a mug of the brew floated her way. After the previous afternoon the blonde was... Intrigued. Yes, that was it. She wanted to know the woman she had been given a glimpse of yesterday, that vulnerable and shy and sexy side Hermione had displayed on those short glances they had given each other throughout the evening.

"Well since I won't be working and you won't either I thought maybe you could show me around." She said without preamble.

A brown eyebrow shot up and the blonde had to control the grin that wanted to creep to her lips at taking the other by surprise. "Why didn't you ask Harry or Ginny."

"They're both working." She said easily, her eyes locked on the brunette.

"You do realize you woke me up, don't you?" Hermione said taking a sip of the hot liquid and looking directly into cerulean eyes.

These same eyes roamed over her body for a second before the blonde answered "I do."

The short reply left the brunette momentarily speechless. She hadn't expected Fleur to be so forward but on the other hand she had. She just looked like someone who went after what she wanted but she also looked reserved and unapproachable. But she didn't think it was a good idea to spend time with the woman. True, she was curious but the previous encounters they have had didn't give much encouragement and she really wasn't interested... right?

"Well I was planning on going to Diagon Alley today." The brunette finally said.

"It'll be another time then." Fleur stood prepared to go and Hermione thought she'd seen a flash of disappointment cross the blonde's face but it was now well hidden by that cold mask.

She watched the woman readied herself to depart and remember what Ginny had said that first night she had met Fleur, maybe she could find a new friend… _Why not? _Her mind questioned.

"I didn't say you couldn't come with." Hermione managed to say before Fleur could disappear.

* * *

The day was bright, unlike the day before and they decided to take advantage of the weather as they sat outside the Ice Cream Parlor. After Florean's disappearance and death, the shop had been inactive for quite a while and the same could be said for a number of shops. But now everything was staring to run smoothly once more and the place felt as lively as ever.

They watched people pass as they enjoyed the sweet treats and each other's company. It had been a surprise to both that they had a lot to talk about and where interested in similar thing. That was not to say that they didn't disagree. As it had happened on the diner a few days ago they each expressed their points of view and ask questions on the other's thoughts.

"It was a hard time for everyone," said the brunette. "I can't imagine how you must have felt when Cedric…"

"I wasn't that close to him. I mean he was my rival still we were in it together… all of us, if you know what I mean." Fleur let her mind got to that time, thinking how far away that all seemed now.

"Yes. It's funny that we didn't get to spend time together back then."

"Oh, you were dating Victor, Right?" Fleur asked as she ate some of her chocolate cone.

"Ugh… don't remind me," said the brunette, rolling her eyes. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Fleur grinned and Hermione could feel her hear do a flip. "Maybe you were thinking that he was handsome and masculine… a lot of girls went after him back then."

"I didn't go after him!" said Hermione a little frustrated. Why did everyone assume she had gone after Victor?

"I know, Victor could only speak about Hermione this and Hermione that." Fleur omitted that she hadn't care at all who this Hermione was at the time.

Hermione's attention had drifted however as her eyes locked on a spot of chocolate that had managed to end on the corner of the other witch's lips. She unconsciously licked her own before she was unceremoniously interrupted by someone else's presence.

"Hermione! Is so good to see you." She was suddenly embraced by Lavender, one of the classmates she had lost contact with. But is not like she regretted losing contact with this particular person.

She didn't reciprocate the embrace not really enjoying being that close to the woman. Apart from the problems they had had with Ronald, after their breakup Lavender had been the one to start gossiping about her personal life. It had not been pretty and it had not been funny, she had been devastated, not by her words or the gossip itself but because it was a constant reminder of what had happened.

She was released as the woman turned to Fleur her eyes shining with interest. "And you are?"

"Fleur Delacour." Said the blonde trying to be polite but noticing the discomfort Hermione was in.

"What do you want Lavender?" interrupted Hermione before Lavender could continue with her interrogation.

Lavender turned to the brunette once more a fake smile covering her lips "Such manners, I only wanted to say hi to an old friend."

"Well you did." Hermione said coldly, hating how this woman made her act in an irrational and immature way.

"Oh but I haven't been properly introduced to your friend here." she said her voice carrying a teasing tone.

Fleur stood up leaving Lavender momentarily speechless. Hermione looked questioningly at her before she the blonde managed to say. "Excuse us but we'll be going now."

And with this she took Hermione's hand pulling her away from a scene that would have probably developed had they stayed in the presence of the other witch. She didn't know the story between these two but seeing how it affected the brunette had snapped something inside her. They didn't have to tolerate hat woman, especially when they had been having a perfectly wonderful day.

"You can release that deadly grip you have on your wand before you end up breaking it." Fleur said as she brushed the white knuckles with her thumb without realizing it.

Hermione looked at their joined hands and Fleur immediately let go, they locked eyes for a second feeling a pull so strong that didn't make the next words come easy.

"We should go." The blonde finally managed.

"Yes, we should."


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and I hope you keep them coming. They make me want to write more and **faster**. I've been a little busy but as promised I'll keep uploading as much as I can. Hope you enjoy. ^_^_

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 7**

The sound of footsteps woke her up, her lids opening quickly in alarm. She reached for her wand on the bedside table and held it to her, her heart pounding rapidly. Not daring to move she waited, holding her breath as a shadow stood on her bedroom entrance before a man with fiery red hair entered the room as if he had been previously invited. Hermione turned to him her wand pointed in his direction. His eyes were glazed, probably from too much alcohol and he stumble a little as he walked.

"What are you doing here?" her voice betrayed the fear she was feeling.

The man turned to her looking over her uncovered body before she reached for one of the sheets to cover herself. He walked to the bed making her back up against the headboard as she tried to remain as far from him as she could.

His tone was anything but warm, sending chills down her spine. "Hello Hermione."

"Please leave Ronald. You're not welcomed here anymore." she said with trepidation.

However he didn't leave, instead he got closer running his fingertips over her uncovered shoulder while she tried to move away from him. His alcohol infused breath reached her nose and she held her breath trying not to gag both from the smell and the memories. It had been a long time since Ron had come here in this state. After the breakup, he had found himself in this state more than once and always ended up coming to the brunette's apartment asking her to come back and begging for an explanation, which she hadn't had the courage to give him. His temper was volatile and she knew that if she hadn't defended herself on previous occasions he could have hurt her brutally.

His gaze went to her wand. "Why don't you give me that?" he said as his hand reached.

Hermione was faster and she jumped from the bed, putting some distance between them, but completely unaware that she was standing now naked to his eyes.

"I don't want to hurt you, please go." She said more determined.

He gaze roamed over her naked body and he stood up, prepared to get closer. But her wand remained pointed in his direction, her hand trembling.

Before she could react he took out his own. _"Expeliarmus"_

The wand left her grip and landed on the floor beside him. She thought to run but he was faster pressing her against the wall and capturing her with his body. His lips found hers as he kissed her forcefully holding her in place while she tried in vain to be released from is bruising grip.

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?" his gentled his grip looking into her chocolate eyes with a sadness she has seen before.

"No." her body was shaking and she could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

His gaze turned deadly as he slapped one of her cheeks. "Don't you dare lie to me."

The pain shot through her body, her vision blurring for an instant. She tried not to panic not knowing what to do. She was defenseless without her wand; he was much bigger and stronger and could easily overpower her. However his mood changed and he moved away from her to sit on the edge of the bed as he started sobbing.

"You were dreaming of someone, I know it. You were mumbling in your sleep." He sobbed. "Why can't you be honest with me?"

The brunette retrieved her wand before hesitantly approached him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her anymore but she didn't want to take any chances. Sitting beside him she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not seeing someone Ronald." She knew he didn't deserve an explanation but she did it anyway. "But maybe I will."

He turned to look at her with teary eyes. "You said you were not interested in any other man, why can it be me then."

Hermione was uncertain for a second before finally confessing. "It's a woman."

"What? But you're not… you're not gay." Shock was clear on his face.

"I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She looked down at her feet. "I didn't understand what I was feeling and there hasn't been anyone I wanted to pursue a relationship with."

"But there is one now?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes." She admitted, not only to him but to herself.

He didn't question her, not wanting to share his feeling about the subject. Finally he sighted dejectedly before her looked at her once more. "Is she good for you?"

"I don't know."

It was incredible how he could change from being forceful and controlling to caring and vulnerable in a second. She knew she had hurt him by not telling him earlier and even when their relationship would never be the same, not as lovers nor as friends, she still cared for him. She would never forgive him for hurting her physically, she could never forgive him but she still cared for him in some part of her heart.

He stood up looking around the room, before green eyes found Hermione again. Her cheek was already bruising and he felt guilty for doing that to her. How had he become such an asshole? He didn't deserve a woman like her and he didn't deserve her forgiveness either but he still needed to apologize.

"Hermione… I'm sorry" he whispered "I know it doesn't mean much but I am."

He disappeared with those last few words but Hermione knew it wasn't over.

* * *

She cried.

Her body shaking, the quiet room the only witness to her pain. She cried for Ron, for hurting him. She cried for herself, for the physical pain, for the emotional pain and for all the hurt he had made her go through. She cried for a life she hadn't had a chance to decide. And finally she cried for Fleur, for the chance they wouldn't have.

It was early dawn when sleep finally claimed her and she felt into one nightmare after another reliving all the times Ronald had hurt her, how he had abused her to only apologize the next day as if nothing had happened. She dreamt about the humiliation she had gone through when people had realized the bruises and cuts were caused by her lover, the pity some had felt for her and the difficulty it had been to accept that she would never be able to give Ronald what he so desperately wanted, a woman that could love him completely and passionately. How could have she mistaken friendship with love? And now not even that remained.

Her eyes finally shot open, her heart hammering in her chest after reliving the past, a past she never wanted to revisit.

Why had he come? Why had he come when she was finally rebuilding her life? A flash of blue eyes shot through her mind. She had accepted to Ron and to herself last night that she wanted to pursue this woman and see what could develop. But how naive was that when Fleur was living in a few days.

Her cheek was swollen she could feel the pain with even a blink of her eyes. Walking to the bathroom she stood in front of the mirror checking the purple bruise. Her fingertips brushed lightly over it and she flinched at the pain.

* * *

Fleur's night had been restless. Thoughts of the brunette had been swimming in her head leaving her anxious and scared. She knew what was happening; she had known the consequences of getting to know the other witch. She had had the feeling they would click perfectly and she had been right, though she still couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

And because of this connection two people kept popping in her mind. Gabrielle and Bill, both of them too painful to think about. She had decided she wouldn't get close to anyone else no matter what. She wouldn't but herself in a position of caring about someone. But she had and she would have kissed her if her mind hadn't interrupted. She would have pressed her lips to Hermione's and know if they were actually as soft as they looked.

She shook those thoughts out of her head and dragged herself out of bed, stopping in the bathroom to make herself a little more decent, before finally making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, the Daily Prophet on one hand and a cup of coffee on the other.

"Morning." Fleur managed unenthusiastically as she sat opposite him.

Harry's eyes locked on the woman, studying her for a second. The newspaper landed on the table close to him as he waited for Fleur to look at him.

"What's up?" He asked a little concerned when she finally looked at him.

"Nothing." She shrugged.

He was used to this Fleur; she had been like this after Gabrielle's and Bill's… He sighted flickering his wand before a mug of the brew flew toward the woman.

Fleur took hold of the mug and Harry could detect a small smile crossing her lips before she finally took a sip.

"What's on your mind?" He asked.

"You know, Hermione always does that when I come in the morning." She said taking a few more sips.

"Does what?" A look of confusion crossed his face before he realized "Oh, the coffee? Yeah, it's a little habit of hers."

His brow furrowed in thought as he considered her statement. So did this mean she had been spending some time with the brunette? That would explain the good mood Fleur had been in lately but it didn't explain the mood she was in today. For a second he wished Ginny was here, she was better at dealing with Fleur's mood swings, something he had barely managed to do in the past.

"Are you going there today?" he finally said tentatively.

He could see a flash of indecision cross her face before the cold mask she had been wearing all this years was back in place. A decision had been made.

"No." she said standing up. "Thanks for the coffee." She said politely before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

She paced a few times in front of the building before stopping to look at the third floor window. She had been at it for fifteen minutes and the passing pedestrians were already giving her suspicious looks. Why had she come? She had decided this morning it was better for her to step away and keep some distance between her and the brunette. She was living soon and getting attached to the witch would clearly be a mistake. She was not interested, she didn't want nor need a friend, much less a relationship. She would never put herself in a position where she could get hurt.

She walked to the street corner, her intentions now clear. She was not going to see the brunette today. She was going to forget about their previous encounter and how wonderful Hermione looked in her sating robe and how soft her lips looked and how much she wanted to taste those wonderful lips and…

"Fuck it!" She turned around suddenly, walking at a fast pace towards the building before climbing up the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wake Me Up**

**Chapter 8**

Something interrupted her sleep. Hermione's eyes shot open in alarm, but she relaxed as she heard the knock on the door. After last night's encounter she hadn't been able to sleep, not only was she scared that Ronald would come back but also the few seconds of sleep she had been able to get had been invaded by countless nightmares. At dawn she had finally given up on resting and she had kept herself busy cleaning her apartment here and there just to keep her mind from going in that direction.

Her feet hit the floor as she sat drowsily on the sofa and she ran a hand over her face trying to wake up more fully. Pain shot through her cheek and she cringed as she ran her fingertips carefully over the sensitive flesh. It was swollen and the effect of the potion she had taken earlier to reduce the pain had already worn off.

Another knock came from the door reminding her that there was someone waiting on the other side. Instant thoughts of the blonde rushed through her head and she reached for her wand trying to disguise the bruise as best as she could in so short a time. She had admitted last night that she was attracted to the other woman and that she wanted to find out what could happen but that was clearly naïve and she didn't want the other to know of her past, to feel pity for her as many have had in the past. _Stop!_ She admonished her mind, _You don't even know if it's her._

Fleur was ready to leave when the door finally swung open and puffy chocolate eyes met hers. Her gazed roamed over the brunette noticing her appearance and a blonde eyebrow shot up in question. Hermione held her breath hoping she had managed to cover the bruise, before the blonde finally smiled at the pictured Hermione made with her messy hair and wrinkled clothes.

"I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever get you awake." A grin covered the blonde's beautiful lips.

"I was taking a nap" Hermione shrugged in explanation, as her heart slowed its pace.

The brunette's lips started to curl up but were suddenly stopped by the painful bruise that was well hidden by magic. Fleur smile vanished immediately at the fake smile she had been presented and she questioned her decision to come but Hermione's gaze had moved down and was now taking in her appearance slowly and carefully. The blonde was wearing jeans that hugged her hips perfectly and a dark coat that covered a simple black top. It was a simple attire that looked feminine and sexy on Fleur. Finally Hermione's gaze went up but the other's gaze was equally busy and she blushed, being reminded of her own state.

"Do you mind if I take a second?" Hermione moved aside signaling the other to come in.

Fleur looked around the always perfect apartment before cerulean eyes settled on the brunette. "Go ahead."

"To what do I owe this visit?" Came the brunette's voice from the bedroom.

"Well…" she walked to one of the shelves the room held and took a chance to study the contents. "Since we're the only ones who are free, I was thinking maybe you could show me around London some more."

One of the books caught the blonde's attention and she took it out. The insides revealed a neat handwriting and cerulean eyes read some of the passages carefully, noticing the well paced composition in only a few words. She didn't notice the presence standing behind her before Hermione finally spoke.

"Do you always snoop on other people's possessions?"

The book fell to the ground as the blonde turned to face Hermione. "I… I didn't mean-"

But she was unable to finish her words as her eyes finally landed on the brunette. Her mouth fell open and she tried to come up with something to say but her mind had clearly no intention of functioning. The brunette was not wearing anything extraordinary but Hermione definitely looked sexy and beautiful and her eyes didn't want to stop staring even when her mind would probably scold her later.

Hermione noticed the other's reaction and went to pick up the fallen book trying to hide the blush that was already covering her cheeks. "Next time please refrain from reading my things without my knowledge."

"I'm sorry, I was out of place." Her mind finally produced but she continued to stare.

"Hm… so you only want to me show you around because no one else is free?" Hermione tried changing the subject.

This finally caught the other's attention and she tried to correct her previous statement. "No, no. What I meant is, we had a wonderful time yesterday and I'd love to spend more time getting to know you."

There. It was out. And Fleur waited, not knowing if it had been good to say that but not wanting to take it back.

"I think… I would love that too." Hermione's soft voice reached the blonde's ears as she moved closer to hold the other's hand.

* * *

They had enjoyed a wonderful evening of sightseeing and for Hermione, seeing everything she knew through Fleur eyes had made her feel as if she was seeing this stuff for the first time. Now they were just walking lazily in the park and this was when curiosity got the best of Fleur and she couldn't help asking, even though it was none of her business.

"So you write? Ginny said you were very talented," the blond said "and from what I could see you really-"

"I don't write" Hermione cut in flatly.

"But..." Fleur started, thinking of the book she was sure was written by the witch and wondering what the mystery really was. Then she got a look at the expression on her face. "Sorry," she said. "I must have misunderstood."

"Yeah." A self-conscious silence filled the air and they walked a few more minutes before Hermione spoke. "We should go home."

Fleur stopped and turned to face the brunette. "Is that what you want?"

They had had a wonderful day. They had started to get to know each other. Then why was this making Hermione feel more insecure?

"I don't know. I just…"

"Look I was out of line. I shouldn't have asked something that you didn't want to share." Fleur said sincerely.

"It's not that. I just… It's hard for me to open up to people and it scares me that I want to with you."

It was on the tip of Fleur's tongue to ask why, but she remembered that she had reasons too why she was cautious around others.

She took the brunette's hand in her own. "Hermione." That brought startled chocolate eyes to hers and Fleur gave her a soft grin, this was the first time she called her by her name. "I really like your name."

"I like the way it sounds when you say it." A shy grin covered Hermione's lips.

"Good. I'll be honest with you. It's hard for me to open up too and this scares me. There are things from my past that are telling me to hold back but I have really enjoyed spending time with you and I don't want to hold back anymore. Maybe something will come of this and maybe it won't, but either way, I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'd like that," Hermione said honestly. "Just be patient with me, please. There are some things..."

Fleur gently squeezed the hand she still held. "I think there are some things for both of us. Let's just take it slow."

* * *

A full moon shined brightly in the clear sky as the made their way back to Hermione's place. They had silently decided to walk rather than apparate wanting to spend a little more time together. Fleur however had gone quiet, her gaze concentrating on the ground before her. Nights like this reminded her of Bill and she knew she had to let go of the past. As she had told Hermione, they both had things that scared them but she didn't want to hold back. She wanted to start leaving her life again. They finally stood in front of Hermione's building.

"I had a really good time." Hermione finally said, breaking the silence.

Fleur's cerulean gaze met hers. "Me too."

A yawn escaped Hermione's lips, proof of her tiredness and the lack of sleep she'd been suffering from lately. It was partly her fault, Fleur knew, but she couldn't manage to regret it even if she felt a little guilty.

"I'll go now so you can rest. Can I... would you like to do something tomorrow?"

"I'd like that." Hermione leaned forward and brushed her lips over the blonde's shortly, wondering where her courage came from, but enjoying the moment for what it was. Her lips were soft, softer than she had imagine and she wanted to lean forward again and capture them more fully and learn how they tasted.

"Good." Fleur answered as her palm came to caress the brunette's cheek.

This made Hermione cringe and Fleur instantly moved her hand away noticing for the first time the bruise that had been well hidden before.

"Thanks for being patient with me." Hermione said hurriedly and then she climbed up the stairs before the other had a chance to ask, leaving the blonde to stare after her.


End file.
